minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faizen.
"If you make me use 70% of my power or more, you can live in peace, but if you make me just use 30% or lower... your precious earth will go boom." Faizen to Flaming Titan Tyler. Faizen is the evil part of Kyle, but also a stronger part of him, until the Halberd(RP saga) and the Ultimate Nightmare Destructor saga. He can destroy half of planets, making him fourth on the strongest deities ever. Regardless of his awesome strength, Faizen is actually pretty dumb for a powerful villain. He doesn't like losing, and he kills people who love building, creating, and restoring, he looks like he just wants to destroy Minecraft like a plain old villain, but the truth is, he just wants to unstableize the universe for people to live in a apocalyptic universe and the second reason is just to see what a black hole looks like. He also is super sarcastic and he does white lie sometimes. Faizen has a blood type of D-. Overview Personality Faizen likes to planet-bust, and do all the bad things that Kyle has done in real life, grief, and troll very good. He still has a little good in him, stating if Tyler makes him use 70%, which a Flaming Galaxy Heart(Tylance) would allow him to do so. Even though Faizen is powerful, he is reckless, and he would never allow himself to make a plan, and he just attacks Melee, making him also number 3 in top 10 most unskilled characters, besides Hayden's Brother and Max Drunker. And, he gets furious the most easiest, even a splash would make him angry and destroy quarter of the planet, which is kind of bad because that made him once fall into oblivion, then 1,000 years later he got back to Minecraft. He does usually go into demon mode, making him the best in Sucked in Minecraft, but the only reason why he isn't is.... He sacrifices attack and speed for defense and smarts. Making him really dumb. History Faizen was sealed away by Kyle 2 years ago, but then he came for more and sneak-attacked Tyler with a big energy blast. Eventually, he was defeated with the element of teamwork, with the main defeating character: Christopher, landing the last attack. and he got sealed away again, this time in hell, since he failed to do his mission to destroy at least half of the planet, which was true since he only destroyed three quarters. But he managed destroy 3 quintillion people due to his all-out aggression. Survival Faizen was the 2nd longest villain to survive in the series, rivalling Ultimate Nightmare Destructor's Survival, which it took more than 50 episodes to defeat Raizen, but each 10 episodes he actually got more powerful, then he got weaker after the Tylance fight. But this shows that Tyler still needed help to defeat Faizen. Faizen still was slightly stronger than Ultimate Nightmare Destructor though. Power Faizen is slightly stronger than Ultimate Nightmare Destructor in his prime, as he has a power level of 31 octillion, although he still gets weaker, the Kyle.jr beatup was the reason he got weaker, and he was open for more beatups. When he is almost beaten, his power level is 164, making him only able to rival superhumans. After that, in the sequel to the 9.8 rated movie, Faizen's power level is 37 duodecillion, forcing Kyle to become angry and go into God Mode to defeat him, as normal god mode wasn't enough. In-Game statements If you go to the library section of the Sucked in Minecraft game, you'll see that Faizen's Power level is 300,000,000,000,000. Which is kind of true because that is him in his suppression. In japanese and Chinese versions, his power rating is a A-. Abilites Supernatural Combat.(Advanced) Unrestricted Movement.(Advanced) Energy Attacks.(Advanced) Attack Modification. Enhanced Durability. Supernatural Speed. (Newb.) Weaknesses Not Overpowered Light Manipulation. Mastered Energy Attacks. Overpowered God Form. Demon Form. Quotes "This is the end!" Faizen to Tylance. "That Furious Supernova Blast was really good, it did pack a punch, but not enough to defeat me! It only took me to use 67% of my power to block it!"- Faizen to Kyle. "That attack... was useless." Faizen to Kyle.jr, hiding his own pain from Kyle's son. "You really are a idiot, aren't you?" Faizen to Flaming Titan Tyler. "HA! As you would beat me." Faizen to Kyle (75% Healed) Battles Faizen(Tired) vs. Christopher(Enraged)= Lose. Faizen vs. Tyler and Hayden= Win. Faizen vs. Tylance= Win. Faizen(Weakened) vs. Kyle(Completely Healed)= Lose. Faizen(Almost Defeated) vs. Tyler and co.= Lose. Faizen vs. Flaming Titan Tyler= Win. Category:Overpowered Category:Super Villains Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Deities Category:Bullies Category:Powerful Category:Demons Category:Dark Sides